<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actually We're a Thruple by OmniscientProstitute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738348">Actually We're a Thruple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute'>OmniscientProstitute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto and Kuroo are good boyfriends, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, sort of Daichi centered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman makes Daichi doubt his relationship with Kuroo and Bokuto.<br/>Kuroo and Bokuto want to make sure Daichi knows he's loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sawamura Daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi shook his head as Bokuto dragged Kuroo out onto the dance floor. They’d had a grueling practice that morning, but somehow his boyfriends still had enough energy to keep up with the pounding bass. Daichi preferred pubs; small bars where he could actually have a conversation and watch a game or two. But, Kuroo had wanted a fun night out, and Daichi would do anything for his boyfriends. It was also undeniably sexy to watch the two men he loved grind against each other. The way their bodies moved together was deliciously sinful, especially when they would look over to make sure Daichi was watching. “It must suck to be a third wheel for those two.” Daichi blinked at the woman sitting next to him. “You gotta’ admit it’s annoying how they’re constantly all over each other. If my friend dragged me out just to watch her make out with her boyfriend all night, I’d be pissed.”</p><p>Daichi looked at the people near him to make sure she was actually talking to him. “Actually, I’m not a third wheel. The three of us are together.”</p><p>“Really?!” She looked him up and down incredulously before giving him a pat on the shoulder. “I’ll be honest, you’re not hard on the eyes, but those two are in a whole other league. There’s no way they’re tag-teaming you.”</p><p>Daichi cringed at the phrasing. “Thanks.” He gave her his patented unimpressed tone.</p><p>“I’m just saying that they seem to be having a lot of fun without you. If you’re dating, shouldn’t you be out there with them?”</p><p>“Right.” Daichi pounded his drink and stood up. “Excuse me I need to use the restroom.”</p><p>Daichi was used to people not understanding his relationship; polyamory wasn’t typical. Most people assumed the three were just really close friends who were really comfortable with each other. However, recently the trend was to view Bokuto and Kuroo as a couple with Daichi as their tag-a-long friend. At restaurants waiters would automatically put Daichi’s meal on a separate bill than his boyfriends. One of the worst incidents included Daichi being seated at a completely different table before things were cleared up. However, the assumption had never been said directly to his face in such an offensive manner. The woman thought Daichi wasn’t attractive enough for his boyfriends. He knew how much he differed from his boyfriends. Bokuto and Kuroo were both tall with interesting hair and riveting personalities. The woman wasn’t wrong about the two being attractive; they managed to stand out while in a nightclub full of people purposefully dressed to get attention. Daichi on the other hand was unassuming. He was average height with standard brown hair and unremarkable brown eyes. His personality wasn’t really anything special either, but Daichi knew the real issue didn’t lay in their varying appearances; Bokuto and Kuroo were more comfortable with public displays of affection. At any moment of Daichi’s day there was a chance he could find himself with an arm or lap full of at least one grown ass man. Daichi, though, was raised in a household where he saw his parents kiss maybe three times a year. He preferred subtler forms of affection like holding hands when they walked anywhere and giving out chaste kisses whenever his boyfriends wanted. </p><p>A small seed of doubt and fear lodged itself in Daichi’s chest. Maybe he wasn’t being a good boyfriend, and that’s why everyone assumed he wasn’t with Bokuto and Kuroo. Daichi wasn’t usually the type to let other people’s words influence him, but the woman had been so direct and it had been subtly happening fairly often. He was kind of a stick in the mud compared to his boyfriends, and they probably did have more fun without him there to be such a bummer. Daichi startled as the bathroom door flung open; he had probably spent fifteen minutes white knuckling the basin of the sink.</p><p>Bokuto and Kuroo were standing near the bar; their eyes frantically sweeping around the club in the beginnings of panic. They had probably been trying to text Daichi. “Hey guys.” Bokuto jumped when Daichi’s hand came to rest on his lower back. “Sorry I disappeared on you. Had to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“It’s fine. We just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Kuroo pressed a kiss to Daichi’s temple.</p><p>“One second you were talking to somebody, the next you were gone. We thought she might have drugged you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Daichi apologizes again. “Did you guys want another drink? We don’t have to get up early tomorrow.”</p><p>“Actually, we were talking about heading home.” Kuroo had a suggestive glint in his eye that Daichi felt guilt for not reciprocating.</p><p>—————</p><p>They were a couple blocks away from the club; the chill night breeze cooling their heated skin. Daichi was sandwiched between his boyfriends: Kuroo’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders and Bokuto’s arm was around his waist. Daichi couldn’t bring himself to wrap his own arms around his boyfriends’ waists. The three prided themselves on how openly they communicated. It was essential for a relationship consisting of two people let alone three, so Daichi knew he’d have to spill before they got back to the apartment or there was a chance he’d actually ruin the evening. “I know this is probably stupid, but that woman said something that kind of stuck with me.”</p><p>“I knew something was wrong.” Bokuto said under his breath, squeezing Daichi against his said.</p><p>“What did she say?” Kuroo’s voice was gentle, even though Daichi knew he was pissed. </p><p>“She didn’t believe I was dating you guys. Said you were out of my league.” Daichi powered through both of his boyfriends’ angry mutters. “It was a little insulting, but I didn’t really care, except that’s been happening a lot recently, and I just want you guys to know that I love you, and I know I’m boring most of the time, but you guys are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Daichi felt himself being pulled off to the side. He knew he was embarrassingly close to crying in public and was probably freaking his boyfriends out. Bokuto was highly receptive to emotion, especially if it was Kuroo or Daichi’s. </p><p>“Hey. Hey. Look at me.” Kuroo cupped his palms against Daichi’s cheeks. It was something he did to help Bokuto calm down when he became overcome with emotions. </p><p>“We love you so much. There are days where I can’t believe I have both of you in my life. You’re a great boyfriend; one of the best I could ever ask for.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Bokuto presses his face up against Kuroo’s to make sure they were both in view. “And, you’re not boring! Sure, out in public you reign yourself in, but you’re super fun at home. We love spending time with you.”</p><p>“And, let's be honest without you the chance of Bokuto or I getting arrested or dying increases exponentially. You’re a fun person Dai, you just know when to stop or slow down. That’s not a bad thing.”</p><p>Daichi pulled the two men into a tight hug. “Thanks guys. I know it was stupid to get upset ov-“</p><p>“It’s not stupid. She should have never said those things to you.” Bokuto stood at his full height with his hands tightened into fists.</p><p>“He’s right. We need to figure out a way to prevent people from assuming we’re not together, even if they think it’s as friends.” Kuroo took a step back, giving Daichi space to reorganize.</p><p>“I know why people don’t think we’re together.” Daichi gestured for them to continue on their walk home. “It’s because I’m not as affectionate as you two are. If I touched you guys more it would probably lessen the problem.”</p><p>“Daichi, public displays of affection make you uncomfortable. We wouldn’t ask you to do something that makes you uncomfortable.” Kuroo said. “If people can’t  accept that you’re our boyfriend too, then that’s their problem.”</p><p>Daichi made eye contact with Kuroo when they waited at a crosswalk. His gaze was angry and determined. He loathed that someone could make Daichi feel insecure about himself and their relationship. Daichi knew that if they talked about it any more that night there would be an argument that would blow out of proportions and stress all three of them out. Daichi slowly let the tension leave his body, shoulders dropping, grip loosening, eyes softening. “I love you.” Daichi said before raising up onto his toes to peck Kuroo on the lips. He then turned to Bokuto and did the same thing. “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kuroo Tetsurou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The incident at the club upset Tetsurou . Actually, it pissed Tetsurou off. He wished he had been there to tell the bitch to shut her whore mouth and keep her fucking dumbass opinions to herself. He didn’t handle people disrespecting his boyfriends in general, but because the words had made Sawamura question his worth, which was unacceptable, Tetsurou was extra peeved. Sawamura Daichi was one of the most amazing humans in the world and one of the best boyfriends Tetsurou could ever ask for. Nobody was allowed to treat him like that. He knew when to let Tetsurou continue working and when to distract him from studying via food or cuddles. He had so much patience when dealing with Bokuto’s mood swings. There were days when Sawamura was out late and Tetsurou would stand in the kitchen looking at the egregious number of take out boxes on their counter because Bokuto couldn’t decide what he wanted, and wonder how the two had survived without Sawamura. People saw him as plain and boring, the uninterested straight man to Tetsurou and Bokuto’s chaos, but Tetsurou couldn’t disagree more. He was fantastic at Volleyball, but refused to brag about it, he could cook, and had a wit that Tetsurou struggled to match some days. He liked playing small harmless pranks and could take a joke himself. Tetsurou could never agree when people said Sawamura looked plain as well. Sawamura was conservative when it came to clothing; he owned four pairs of the same denim work jeans that Sugawara had helped him pick out in high school and wore almost exclusively dark monotone t-shirts or oversized hoodies. He looked like another boy-next-door, not sexually threatening in the least. Tetsurou loved it because it was such a lie. Sawamura’s big brown eyes could maintain the perfect appearance of innocence while he had a cock down his throat or a dick up his ass, and the body that he hid was gorgeous. On certain days practice could be extra difficult for Tetsurou because it was so rare to see exposed skin, and Tetsurou really just wanted to get his mouth on those thighs. No, Sawamura wasn’t as tall as Tetsurou or Bokuto or as colorful, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a cherished member of their relationship.</p><p>When they got back home from the nightclub, Tetsurou took the lead on showing Sawamura how much he was loved and how good of a boyfriend he actually was. It had been a small redemption to claim and be claimed by him, but a couple of orgasms wasn’t going to fix the problem. Tetsurou knew Sawamura really couldn’t care less about how people perceived their relationship, the reasons behind the confusion was the real threat. The woman had voiced everyone else’s thoughts, and Sawamura was beginning to believe that he was the odd man out, which Tetsurou would not stand for. The question was how to address and solve the issue without making Sawamura uncomfortable. He wasn’t huge on public displays of affection, although he never scolded Tetsurou or Bokuto about climbing all over him when they were studying or hanging out with friends, of course their friends already knew the three of them were together; they were also familiar with Sawamura’s subtle brand of affection.</p><p>“Maybe you should talk to him about it instead of trying to fix it by yourself.” Tetsurou stole one of the pickles that Kenma had picked off his sandwich. On Tuesdays and Thursdays Bokuto and Sawamura had class while Tetsurou had a break for lunch. He was capable of eating alone, but it was also the only time Tetsurou could guarantee that his childhood best friend was available to hangout or talk. “You and Bokuto-san have a history of blowing things out of proportion.”</p><p>“This isn’t like that. He was actually questioning why we were with him. This isn’t mild frustration about dirty laundry being left all over the place. This is serious.” Tetsurou shoved a couple of his own fries in his mouth. “What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I left him to deal with this by himself. Bokuto is worried about this too.”</p><p>“Your plan will be better than anything Bokuto comes up with.” Kenma agreed.</p><p>“I know, but I haven’t come up with anything.” Tetsurou groaned as Yaku joined their table.</p><p>“Did Sawamura-San lose a bet?”</p><p>“No.” Tetsurou furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why?”</p><p>“He’s walking around in one of Bokuto-san’s shirts. I thought I was mistaken, but it definitely says “I’m a Hoot” on the front.” Yaku shrugged. “I thought that was a little outside of Sawamura-san’s comfort zone.” </p><p>“It is.” Tetsurou tried to remember if he had seen Sawamura before he left practice that morning. He had heard Bokuto complaining that his extra shirt was gone; Tetsurou had assumed he had just forgotten to put it in his bag, but apparently Sawamura had snuck off with it. Wearing each others clothing wasn’t odd when it was just the three of them hanging out in the apartment on the weekends or getting dressed after sex. But for Sawamura to wear an article of clothing that wasn’t his in public, there had to be a serious reason. Tetsurou and Bokuto exchanged clothes easily and didn’t really think about which drawer they were pulling from while getting dressed in the morning. Sawamura, however, exclusively wore his own clothes out of the house. Even though it wasn’t his shirt, Tetsurou received a jolt when he thought about Sawamura walking around in a shirt that wasn’t his. A shirt so easily identified as Bokuto’s. “I think I know what I could do!”</p><p>“Please, talk to Sawamura-san before you do anything.”</p><p>“Sure, thanks guys.”</p><p>---------------</p><p>Tetsurou picked Bokuto up from his last class. After the revelation at lunch, he had immediately texted Bokuto, who had not known that Sawamura was walking around campus in his shirt, and hinted that he might have a semblance of a plan in regards to the Sawamura debacle. Tetsurou didn’t reveal too much, knowing Bokuto could get overexcited. He needed to know the reason Sawamura stole and wore Bokuto’s shirt.</p><p>Sawamura was already home when Bokuto and Tetsurou arrived. He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and a true crime book in hand. He had changed out of his jeans into athletic shorts, but he was still wearing Bokuto’s shirt. Tetsurou immediately noticed how it affected Bokuto to see Sawamura in his shirt. He puffed his chest out and licked his lips. “I didn’t take you for a thief, Daichi.” Tetsurou teased, watching a faint red spread across the tops of Sawamura’s cheeks. Bokuto bounded over to the couch and gently removed Sawamura’s book from his hand before crawling into the shorter man’s lap.</p><p>“I would have given it to you, if you had asked.” Bokuto confessed openly.</p><p>“I know. But, I would have chickened out. I’m sorry for any inconvenience or embarrassment it cost you.”</p><p>“The inconvenience was mild.” Tetsurou assures. “And, there was zero embarrassment. We were both just shocked to hear that you were walking around in Bokuto’s shirt. It’s not something you normally do.”</p><p>“I know.” Sawamura rubbed his face, like he was trying to wipe the blush off his cheeks. “I’ve just been thinking about what the woman said, which is stupid and pointless, I know. But, I thought about couple stuff that you two do that I don’t. When it comes to being in public, there’s a lot of differences. I thought wearing one of your shirts would be the easiest option because I didn’t necessarily have to change my behavior, but it brought me a lot of attention. People stared or at least looked way more than they usually do.”</p><p>“You don’t have to wear our clothes Daichi. Besides with how big it is on you, it’s almost indecent.”</p><p>Sawamura hid his head in Bokuto’s shoulder. “That’s what Suga said when I ran into him after my morning class. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”</p><p>“You did pick one of the most obviously Bokuto shirts possible.” Tetsurou teased, finally joining his boyfriends on the couch. </p><p>“It was either that or your shirt that has your last name in big white letters across the shoulders. I went with the lesser of two evils.” Tetsurou presses a kiss to the side of Sawamura’s head, ignoring the little fire that ignited in his gut at the idea of Sawamura walking around with Tetsurou’s last name on him. People would definitely get the idea if they all walked around with each other’s names on them. But, that would be too flashy for Sawamura’s comfort and was to possessive in Tetsurou’s opinion. He felt like he was so close to solving the problem, but couldn’t quite get the last piece in place. The three of them needed something identical that they could wear on a daily basis. It couldn’t be too flashy or noticeable but tell anyone who saw it that the three were together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bokuto Koutarou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koutarou knew he lacked good observational skills. He couldn’t read a room to save his life, meaning he often had to be reminded to lower his voice and minimize his movements. However, when it came to his boyfriends and close friends, Koutarou was often considered hyper aware. That was why he immediately sensed something was wrong with Sawamura. He and Kuroo had stepped out on the floor to dance, although it was closer to a full body grind than anything that would actually be considered dancing. He had been chest to chest with Kuroo which made him the one facing the bar where Sawamura was sitting. On the infrequent occasions they went to a club, Koutarou and Kuroo liked to keep an eye on Sawamura while they danced. Part of it came from the fun of teasing. It was extremely hot to grind up against Kuroo while making eye contact with Sawamura across the room. But, the other reason for safety; the people who went to clubs weren’t always there to dance and have fun. So, Koutarou noticed when Sawamura’s focus moved from them to the woman next to him. And, he was positive that Sawamura’s pleasant smile slipping to a terse frown wasn’t a trick of the light. Koutarou tried to ignore the worried thoughts when Sawamura left the bar, but then the woman left in the same direction a few minutes later, and Koutarou had to say something to Kuroo. They didn’t panic right away. Kuroo flipped around so his back was pressed to Koutarou’s chest, so they could both watch for their boyfriend. Six songs after Sawamura’s departure the two left the dance floor, shooting off a couple of worried but calm texts. Sawamura’s reappearance relieved Koutarou, but he didn’t believe Sawamura’s claim that he was fine.</p><p>Kuroo had gotten angry when Sawamura told them about what the woman at the bar said to him. Koutarou felt sad. He had never been the kind of person to be motivated by anger or spite, that didn’t mean he wasn’t just as driven to make his boyfriend feel better. Koutarou knew Kuroo would come up with the ultimate plan to fix the situation, so he focused on making Sawamura happier in everyday life. He took charge of the chores instead of waiting to be asked to do them, and took up a permanent position as dishwasher after meals. Koutarou had to convince Akaashi to be his emergency contact in case something went wrong while he was washing the sheets or cleaning the bathroom or vacuuming or doing the laundry. It wasn’t the funnest way Koutarou had ever spent his afternoons, but the look of appreciation he got when Sawamura came home and the shower of kisses made the effort worth it. He kept his boyfriend happy, but the t-shirt incident made it obvious that Sawamura was still thinking about people not viewing him as part of the relationship. Luckily, Kuroo finally had a plan.</p><p>---------</p><p>“Malls really are dying.” Koutarou and Kuroo’s linked hands were gently tugged as Koutarou unconsciously moved towards the fifth store with a sign announcing a going out of business sale. “I guess it makes sense, I don’t think I’ve been to a mall since we went Christmas shopping. It’s sad.” </p><p>“But, think of all the other things a mall can be turned into. Stores going almost exclusively online frees up all of this space. A lot of people want to turn dying malls into housing for homeless people.” Kuroo was using his stern and mildly exasperated voice, which Koutarou knew was just from the nerves. “Did you look at that link I sent you?”</p><p>“Yeah! They had the cutest owl ones. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to pick one.”</p><p>“Well see what they have in the store.”</p><p>Koutarou had never been into an actual jewelry store before. He had almost gone to one in high school because he wanted to roll around on the sparkly floor to see if he would become sparkly, but Akaashi had prevented him. He’d never had a reason to buy actual jewelry before. He had stayed away from accessories due to his tendency to misplace anything and everything not physically attached to his body. It had been the main reason Koutarou was nervous about Kuroo’s idea, granted with something this special he would put extra work into taking care of it. </p><p>“Hello, gentleman. Is there anything I can help you find?” </p><p>“We wanted to look at your necklaces.” Kuroo squeezed Koutarou’s hand.</p><p>Koutarou trailed behind Kuroo and the saleswoman as they compared different chains. He was careful not to touch anything, knowing that his paycheck wouldn’t cover the cost of most of the items in the store and they had only budgeted enough for the gift. “Kou, what do you think about these?” Kuroo passed Koutarou a velvet box with a decently thick silver chain nestled inside. Koutarou nodded at Kuroo emphatically, unsure if he should comment on the shininess of the metal. “Alright, can you show us where the pendants are?”</p><p>The original idea was for the three of them to have matching necklaces with three matching pendants to represent each of them--an owl for Koutarou, a black cat for Tetsurou, and a crow for Daichi--however, their part-time college jobs wouldn’t be able to cover that and groceries for the next week. So, each necklace would have the pendants of the other two instead of all three. “Oh, I didn’t think they would look like this.” Koutarou picked up one of the pendants with a grey owl on it. Instead of dangling from the chain like most of the necklaces Koutarou had seen, these pendants were like engraved metal beads.”</p><p>“We do sell hanging pendants, but these have a more masculine feel in my opinion. A lot of men who come in like these.” The saleswoman brought them a box to put their selected pendants in.</p><p>“I think Dai would like these better.” Koutarou stated after glancing at the other options. “They’re simpler and won’t call as much attention which is what we were looking for, right?” </p><p>“Yeah. I think these are perfect.” Kuroo signalled to the saleswoman that they were ready to pay. “The next step is giving it to him.”</p><p>-------</p><p>The necklace wasn’t as intrusive as Koutarou thought it would be. Once the metal warmed to his skin, he only became aware of the chain if he moved too fast and it hit against his chest. He and Kuroo had put theirs on as soon as they got home and had immediately felt the effect of wearing the necklaces. He felt closer to Kuroo. He couldn’t wait to feel like that with Sawamura. Kuroo was worried about Sawamura not liking the idea, but Koutarou was positive he would love it.</p><p>Sawamura returned home from his afternoon with Sugawara around four-thirty. Kuroo and Koutarou agreed to give Sawamura the gift after they ate which meant Koutarou had to maintain the secret for another two hours. He was paranoid about the couple centimeters of silver that could be seen between his neck and the collar of his shirt. His eyes constantly strayed to the exposed chain on Kuroo’s neck. Soon he’d be able to look over and see the same thing on Sawamura. It was exciting, and if Koutarou wasn’t usually kind of spacy and all over the place, he would have immediately given the surprise away. But somehow, they did it, and Sawamura was surprised when Kuroo handed him the box.</p><p>“What is this?’ Sawamura asked, looking from Kuroo’s nervous smirk to Koutarou’s giant grin.</p><p>“We thought of a way for us all to have a part of each other without it being a huge deal.” Koutarou wanted to correct Kuroo and deny any involvement in the brainstorming process but decided to let it go. “Open it.” Sawamura rarely had big reactions. Yells or cheers of happiness pretty much exclusively occurred on the volleyball court. But, the quiet smile that stretched his lips and the gentle way he handled the necklace was a thousand times louder.</p><p>“We each have our own.” Koutarou confessed, pulling his own necklace out from under his shirt. “I’m the owl, Kuroo’s the cat, and you’re the crow.” </p><p>“You guys are the best.” Sawamura threw his arms around Koutarou and Kuroo pulling them into a tight hug. He kissed both of them soundly before urging Kuroo to help him put the jewelry on. “I hope these weren’t too expensive. I feel like I should chip in.”</p><p>“Don’t even think about it.” Kuroo cut in. “We probably won’t be able to go out to eat for a little while, but we wanted to do this for you, for us.”</p><p>Excitement had been building up in Koutarou since they had left the jewelry store and finally seeing Sawamura in the necklace pushed him over the edge. Koutarou launched himself at Sawamura, crushing him into Kuroo. “I love you guys so much. We have to take a picture and rub it in Oikawa’s face.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>